All I Want For Christmas
by NewHampshireGirl
Summary: Family, friends, new babies, new jobs... and lots of eggnog. Typical Christmas fluff story! "Unconditionally" verse, Tony/OC, McGee/Delilah, team as family.
1. A New Baby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters, those belong to CBS and show creators.

 **Warnings:** Cute, holiday fluff

 **A/N:** Needed some fluff so I wrote some Christmas fluff with the DiNozzo kids (McGee twins and Victoria will be making an appearance later). Plan to post one chapter every Friday/Saturday until Christmas :)

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

Hot cocoa, cinnamon, and pine made a wonderful mixture of holiday smells. Added to this the sound of children's laughter—it was a beautiful, perfect holiday setting. Anthony DiNozzo stepped in through the kitchen of his home, brushed the snow from his jacket and peered down the hall. The sounds of his children laughing and chatting were coming from the den, along with the soft voice of Bing Crosby crooning Christmas carols.

Tony opened the closet underneath the stairs and hung his coat up, gently shutting the door. Locking his SIG up, he then slipped out of his damp loafers and went to join his family. Immediately, two children charged off the floor where they were playing and came directly for their father. Tony laughed and pretended to let them tackle him to the floor, tickling them just so he could hear their precious giggles.

Jack surrendered first, rolling off of his father and going back to his toys. Grace sat on Tony's stomach for a moment, her little green eyes looking at him happily. Tony sat up, grabbing her into his arms as he stood and picking her up off the floor. He went to sit down on the sofa with his wife, and with Grace squished between them, he kissed her, gently. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi," Leah said, with a smile, "there's some hot chocolate in the thermos on the kitchen island if you're chilly."

"Not chilly, I have my Gracie girl to snuggle with," Tony said, planting a soft kiss on his daughter's head. "How was your day?"

"We went to see Santa," Grace said, smiling up at her father. She snuggled into his arms and made herself comfortable. "And had our picture taken!"

Tony noticed the photographs in piles on the coffee table, ready to go when Leah mailed her Christmas cards in the coming days. "And how did Mommy manage the mall? Was everything okay?" he directed towards his very pregnant wife.

Leah chuckled and turned the page of the magazine that was resting on her belly. "Mommy did just fine. I can still waddle around you know. Although, I think the poor elf that was helping Santa today thought I was going to pop at any moment."

Grace looked between her parents before questioning, "Is that how they get the baby out? Are they going to pop Mommy like a balloon?"

Jack startled and glanced at his mother. "Mom, they're not really going to do that, are they?"

"No. They are not going to pop me like a balloon. The baby will tell me when he or she is ready to come out."

"How? The baby can't talk!"

"Mommy will just know."

Tony laughed when he saw the confused looks pass over Jack and Grace's features. Depending on how bad the contractions were the _whole_ neighborhood might know when their little one decided to come into the world. He reached over and rubbed Leah's belly. They had been trying for baby number three since Grace had turned three but Leah had struggled to get pregnant. Even after the doctor told them to just keep trying, Tony had seen Leah become a little despondent. He'd finally told her one night as they laid in bed that it was okay if they couldn't have a third child—he was happy.

Leah had stressed less and less about getting pregnant after that. It was a month before Grace's fourth birthday that Leah had found out she was pregnant. It was almost fitting that it had taken them so long to conceive this child that the baby's due date was around Christmas. This baby was a precious gift to them.

"We asked Santa if we could have the baby come before Christmas," Grace said, interrupting his thoughts.

"He said he'd bring us some nice baby dolls," Jack muttered as he worked on his Legos.

"Santa maybe be amazing, but he can't tell the baby when to arrive," Leah informed them with a soft smile. It faded when she saw the sad look in Tony's eyes. "Tony?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sliding Grace off of his lap, Tony stood and announced, "You know what, I think I'm going to have that hot chocolate after all." He quickly left the den and went into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and thermos. Maybe the hot chocolate would chase way the terrible memory but somehow he doubted that, those memories were always stronger at Christmas time.

She followed him into the kitchen. Leah stood on the other side of the kitchen island and studied him for a moment. "Is something wrong? Are you upset that I took to the kids to see Santa without you? Because it was a rather spur of the moment thing—we were out getting some things for Jack's class party and the line was short..."

Tony sighed and moved around the island, reaching for her hand. "No, I'm not upset that you took the kids to see Santa. I was just... remembering a time when I was little."

Leah could see him closing up to her. Years and years of building trust in one another, there were still certain topics that Tony was not comfortable telling her about. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about. Christmas wasn't a happy time for me as a child," Tony said, stirring his hot chocolate. He noticed she was looking at him, pensively. "When they were... you know, talking about what they asked Santa for... when I was eight, just after my mom died... I saved up the change to take the bus into the city... stood in line for what felt like hours... to ask Santa to bring my mom home. I just... I didn't want to be alone anymore."

"What did Santa say?" Leah inquired, softly, her heart breaking for the child that her husband had once been.

Tony sighed, heavily. "He said he wasn't sure he could bring my mom home, but he would make sure I got a nice Matchbox car set. Christmas morning came and there was no car set or my mom."

Leah went to hug him, which was difficult and awkward because of her large pregnant belly, but he somehow managed to wrap his arms around her. "I hope that the holidays are better for you now."

He smiled and left a lingering kiss on the top of her head. "Oh, yes, they are much better now that I have you and the kids."

She felt a little better, but not much. It broke her heart how lonely her husband's childhood had been but despite all that Tony was a wonderful father. Jack and Grace were loved, cared for—they didn't know what it felt like to be abandoned. "If Santa could bring me a time machine I would go back in time and tell little Tony that it gets better."

"That's awfully sweet of you," Tony said with a little chuckle. "And it just didn't get better... it was a dream come true."

"Daddy," Grace's voice called down the hall, followed by her little footsteps. "Daddy, will you watch a movie with me?"

"Sure princess," Tony said, grabbing his hot chocolate before scooping Grace up with his free arm and heading into the living room. "What are we going to watch?"

"Polar Express!"

"Again?"

Grace stuck her lower lip out into a pout. "Please, Daddy?"

Tony sighed and plopped her down onto the sofa. He found the DVD and put it into the player. Grabbing a blanket he sat down on the sofa and snuggled with his little girl and watched her favorite holiday movie. He didn't care about having to watch this movie again for what felt like the one hundredth time since the Christmas season had started—he loved these little moments. He loved snuggling with his little girl just as much as he loved tossing a football out in the back yard with Jack—he loved being a daddy period.


	2. Tony's Promotion

**Warnings:** Cute, holiday fluff

 **A/N:** Here's part two! Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas little baby DiNozzo still had not made their appearance. Leah was getting agitated having to waddle around trying to prepare everything for the holiday and keep up with two active little kids getting more and more excited by the day. Her parents were coming in that evening; Tony had agreed to pick them up at the airport on his way home from work. Until then, Leah was the one dealing with an overexcited six and four year old.

Despite all the excitement in the house, his wife had managed to maintain some routine. Leah had his coffee in his favorite travel mug and a muffin ready to go when he came downstairs that morning. Even though she was heavily pregnant and probably wanted to spend her days on the sofa with her feet up—she was still taking care of them all.

"Good morning my little reindeers," Tony quipped, planting big kisses on top of Jack and Grace's heads. He pulled his wife towards him and kissed her. "And my Mrs. Claus."

"Cute," Leah said with a small smile. She handed him his travel mug and muffin. "Don't forget to pick my parents up at the airport." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Be safe, please."

"I will," he replied, gently rubbing her stomach. "Don't have that baby until I get back from the airport."

She smiled, whimsically. "Sorry, I can't make any promises on that—baby will come when the baby wants too."

He frowned, slightly. "Yeah, I know. I just hope I'm not too far away that I miss it."

* * *

Tony was happy to have his hot coffee to warm him and the homemade muffin for breakfast worked some magic on his feelings of warmth. He needed it on the grueling commute into NCIS. Slick roads, holiday traffic made for quite the headache, which was only going to get worse when he did finally arrive and Tim informed him that the Director wanted to see Tony.

Coffee in hand, the team leader took the steps up to the Director's office two at a time. He put on his best smile for Pamela, Vance's secretary. "Hear the boss wants to see me. I would have been here sooner if the roads weren't so bad."

"It's okay, Agent DiNozzo, I don't think he's mad at you," Pamela said before alerting Vance that Tony was waiting to see him.

Before stepping into Vance's office, Tony made sure he straightened his tie and blazer. "Sir," he greeted, stepping in and closing the door. "You wanted to see me."

Vance gestured for him to sit down at the conference table. "I did," he said, holding a manila folder in front of him. "Your team has kept up a remarkable closure rate in the last four years—I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering that you all learned from Gibbs."

Tony chuckled as he sat down. "Well, Gibbs always expected the best of us and then some. Not sure I held the team to the same extremely high standards but they've held their own the last four years."

"With another baby on the way, I wonder if perhaps you're thinking about finding a...safer job," Vance said.

"Sir? I don't know what you've heard but I have no intentions of leaving NCIS," Tony replied, anxiously. "I love my job."

Vance put the folder on the table. "Assistant Director Caron has decided to retire. Naturally, I offered the position to Hetty Lange—she declined. Seems she rather likes Los Angles weather. There were a lot of other agents that I thought about putting into this position until I found something interesting in your file—you went back to school, under the radar."

Tony nervously flexed his fingers underneath the table. "Yeah. My wife...she convinced me right after we got married. Online courses. I somehow got all the work done with the heavy work load Gibbs piled on me."

"Henry liked you," Vance stated, simply. "I think he'd be happy to hear that I've elected you to be his replacement."

"Sir? You want _me_ to be an Assistant Director?" Tony quipped, surprised. "Isn't McGee more qualified for that?"

"You both have PH.D's now and you have more years in the field."

"McGee's more sensitive to people than I am."

"Don't need more sensitive... need someone that can be tough on some matters...sensitive on others. Someone that isn't going to put up with any BS."

Tony would argue that McGee or any other agent could do that, but he decided against it. If he took this job that meant getting out of the field, that meant more travel but less of a chance that he was going to get shot on the job... _Leah will be happier._ "Tim's worked just as hard, Director... he could do the job..."

Vance looked at him, with a hint of pride. "Gibbs always admired your loyalty, DiNozzo. He told me so when he left the team in your hands. Said I wasn't going to find a better agent to take his place. Granger and Craig agree—you're the man we want for this job."

He swallowed and ran a hand over his face. Tony leaned back in his chair. He felt a little overwhelmed. He wasn't expecting to get offered a promotion today—certainly not to take one of the chairs that helped run the agency. "Sir, do you mind if I take some time to think about it? Talk to my wife?"

A knowing smile crept across the Director's face. Long ago, when he had been offered the same job, he had sat down with Jackie and discussed the move. "Of course," Vance said. "I had a lot of talks with Jackie before I took the job myself."

Tony stood at the same time Vance did. "I'll let you know tomorrow, sir."

Vance nodded. "Sounds good. Since you're up here... I have a case for your team."

* * *

By lunchtime the rumors were flying. Tim McGee was in the staff lounge grabbing his lunch out of the refrigerator when he heard the first whisperings. Tony and a promotion; he was sure he'd heard that. But Tony hadn't said a word to the team that morning. If he was getting a promotion—to an assistant director no less—wouldn't he say something?

Tim grabbed his lunch and headed back to his desk. _Come to think of it, Tony has been awfully quiet today,_ he thought, glancing in the direction of the team leader. He'd worked with Tony a long time and the other man was hardly _this_ quiet, unless something was bothering him. _Or there was that time that he found his performance review and Gibbs said he talked too much..._

"Something on your mind, Probie," Tony said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. "You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes while eating your soup."

"What? No I haven't," Tim argued, quickly adverting his eyes.

"Ok, I get it," Tony said, getting up from his desk and moving towards Tim. "You heard the rumors. Yes, they're true. No, I haven't decided yet."

Tim blinked in surprise for a second. "What do you mean you haven't decided yet? You realize that this gets you out of the field where you could _die._ I think Leah and the kids would appreciate it! And what was the whole point of going back to school if you weren't going to use those degrees?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "I don't know—thought it would be cool if both Leah and I had a PH.D—you know, then people would wonder who was smarter?"

"You did it to compete with your wife?"

"Hey, she knew about my competitive nature when she married me."

Tim gave his head a little shake to clear his thoughts. "So? Are you going to take the job?"

Tony tossed him a slight glare. "Why are you so antsy about this? You want my chair?"

He didn't get to answer, Tim noticed Ellie breeze back into the bullpen and greet her teammates. Tony threw him a look to say _drop it_ and he did. Honestly, Tim didn't want to deal with the wrath of Tony two weeks before Christmas—and especially if Tony was about to become an assistant director. Best to just stay on his good side.

* * *

One of the perks to having his in-laws around for the holidays meant that Tony and Leah could get a break from putting the kids to bed. This was nice for Leah especially since it really was getting difficult for her to move around.

Tony found Leah in the den, underneath a blanket in front of the fire and reading a book. Upstairs he could hear John regaling the kids with a story and their enthusiastic laughs and shouts. Smiling he sat down on the sofa with his wife and lifted her feet, gently resting them on his lap. Slowly he began to rub circles on her feet. "I had an interesting meeting with Director Vance today."

"Hmmm... what did he want?" Leah asked, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Ah... well, he had a job offer," Tony replied, watching her face.

She looked up surprised. "A job offer? What kind of job offer?"

He smiled at her, gently. "Assistant Director Caron is retiring, said he's had enough and wants to enjoy his grandkids. Director Vance offered me the job..."

Leah let her book slip off her lap and onto the floor. Her eyes locked with his and her lip trembled slightly. "Does that mean... does that mean you won't be out in the field anymore?"

Tony moved closer to her on the sofa and they somehow managed to get Leah on his lap, despite the fact she was nine months pregnant. He kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "If I take the job—yes, I will be out in the field less. Funny thing is, too, when I have to go to a conference or something—I get a protection detail."

"If? What do you mean if?" Leah snapped at him. "If taking this job gets you out of the field, out of danger and gives me less of a chance I'm going to lose you—take it!"

"Well, I wanted to get your opinion on this before I made my decision—guess I got one," Tony said, smiling.

"I'm sorry... I just... I'm always scared, Tony. When you're gone... I'm left wondering if tonight is the night you're not going to come home," she whimpered.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be so scared anymore," he promised her, kissing her, tenderly, "because I'm going to take the job, Leah."

Leah sighed and buried her face against his neck. Her biggest fear had always been losing Tony and having to raise their children without their father. She knew this wasn't foolproof, that Tony could still die in the line of duty—there was just less of a chance now.

Tony rubbed her back. Years ago he never would have entertained the thought of going back to school to get his PH.D or take a promotion higher than being a lead agent, but now he had his family to think about. And if taking this position meant he was a little bit safer, had more of a chance that he was going to come home to his family every night—than he was going to take it, if not for himself but for them. "So," he mumbled into her ear, "does this mean I don't have to get you anything for Christmas now?"

She snuggled closer to him. "I don't need anything. I have you and the kids and my family is going to be here for Christmas."

He rested his hand on her belly and felt the baby move. "Guess what? I don't need anything either. I have everything I need right here."


	3. Bed Rest and Snickerdoodles

**Warnings:** Cute, holiday fluff

 **A/N:** Here's part three! Enjoy!

* * *

"Grandpa Gibbs where's your Christmas tree?" Grace asked first thing when Tony dropped her off for the afternoon after school a few days after Tony had taken the new job. She stood in the middle of the entranceway, looking puzzled. "We have a tree! A big one!"

"Don't worry, she's been asking everyone that we meet this question, even strangers at the mall," Tony said, putting Grace's backpack by the door. "I'm surprised she hasn't offended anyone yet."

Gibbs chuckled and picked Grace up. This little girl had been such a light in all their lives with her inquisitive mind but lovable personality. Gently he kissed her cheek. "I thought we'd save that for today. Just you and me kid. We can go pick out a tree, cut it down, bring it home and make it look just as nice as yours."

Grace's eyes lit up when she learned that Theo and Samantha would not be coming that day. Since the twins had been born she had been sharing her Wednesday afternoons with her favorite grandpa. It was rare that she got to spend any of them with just Gibbs. "Where are Theo and Samantha?"

"Aunt Delilah had to go to the doctor so they stayed at daycare," Gibbs answered. He put the little girl down on the floor. "Keep your coat on. We're going to get into the car in a few minutes."

"Daddy can you come too?" Grace asked looking up at her father hopefully.

"Sorry princess," Tony said, sadly. "I have to go back to work. I have a meeting this afternoon."

Grace frowned, her green eyes almost filling with tears. "You always have meetings, Daddy."

Tony squat down to her eye level, gave her a little kiss on her cheek and promised that he would be home early and that they would watch _The Polar Express_ —again. "I know I've been busy with all the meetings for the new job. I promise after Christmas things will settle down and I'll be around more, okay?"

"Okay," the little girl grumbled. She was still slightly sore that Tony had played ice hockey in the backyard with Jack the day before and had not spent anytime with her. "You promise?"

"Promise," Tony replied, crossing his fingers. He gave her another kiss and stood up. "Nana and Grandpa are going to pick you up later. Have fun decorating Grandpa Gibbs' tree!"

Gibbs reached out and pat Tony on the shoulder when he saw the dejection in the younger man's eyes. The last few days had been difficult on Tony and his family. Leah had been placed on bed rest after a false alarm, John and Katherine Dawson were doing their best to help out but they were also visiting friends in high places while in D.C which didn't always fit the schedule of the busy family. On top of that Tony was transitioning into this new job... "Sure you don't want me to take the kids for a night? I don't mind, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "No thanks, Gibbs. It's fine, really. Things will settle down when the baby arrives. Leah's stress level is through the roof thanks to this bed rest. Hopefully the baby will make their appearance before Jack's holiday show next week. She'll be devastated if she misses that."

Grace tugged on Gibb's flannel shirt. "Mommy's cranky," she said, simply. "She told Nana she wants the baby out of her belly."

"Well, the baby will come out of her belly when the baby is ready," Gibbs said, slipping into his coat and grabbing his car keys. He scooped Grace off the floor, "Okay, let's go find that Christmas tree!"

"After can we call Grandpa Ducky and see if he wants to come over?" Grace asked as Gibbs carried her out to his truck. "I like it when he tells me stories about Christmas in Scotland. I think I want to go to Scotland, Grandpa. Can we go to Scotland?"

Tony laughed, softly, and shut the door to Gibbs' house. He dug his keys out for his car and followed behind his former boss and daughter. "Guess he hasn't told her about Nessie yet," he teased.

Gibbs gave him a little glare over his shoulder as he strapped Grace into her car seat. "Don't you have a meeting to get too?"

"Yeah," Tony sighed, "Bet you never thought I'd slide into a political position, huh, Gibbs?"

"No, but back when I first met you, you were alone and didn't have anyone else to think about," Gibbs told him, honestly. He tickled Grace's toes and smiled when she giggled. "It's a whole different ball game when you have a family, Tony."

"Tell me about it," Tony mumbled as he headed towards his car. He got inside, watched as Gibbs finished getting Grace settled and then got into the truck and drove off. Starting the car up, he sighed, heavily, and repeated, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Having done his best to get home early, Tony was surprised to find his wife resting on the sofa with Jack, Grace, and the McGee twins when he did finally get home. All four children were engrossed in whatever movie was on and only Theo looked up to smile and greet him. "Hi Uncle Tony."

Tony slipped out of his jacket, exhausted after a long day of meetings about his new job. In the long run he knew it was going to be worth it, but he had never downed so much coffee than he did that day. He was turning into Gibbs. Sleepily he smiled at Theo. "Hi. I didn't know you were coming over, this is a nice surprise."

Leah glanced up at her husband, looking uncomfortable and slightly miserable that she had been confined to the sofa or a bed for last three days. "Delilah had to work late and Tim was going to the airport to pick up Sarah and the baby."

"Just Sarah and the baby?" Tony questioned, wondering where Sarah's husband of a year was going to be.

"I didn't ask questions," Leah snapped. "It's none of my business. Tim needed someone to watch the twins so I said yes."

Tony put his jacket in the closet and with a shake of his head ventured into the kitchen to find something to eat. Katherine was scooping some leftovers onto a plate for him, with a gentle smile. "I think she's getting worse," he mumbled to his mother-in-law.

Katherine put the plate in front of him at the island. "You know Leah, she needs to be constantly moving, doing something. She very rarely sits down to relax. She's bored and disappointed that she can't participate in all the holiday fun with Jack and Grace until the baby is born."

"I've tried telling her that it's okay," Tony replied, digging into his dinner. "I bet you can imagine how well that went."

"You mean well, Anthony," Katherine assured him. "I think you did a nice job on the wrapping."

"Wasn't kidding when I said I knew how to tie a bow," Tony teased with a twinkle in his eye. "My cookies for Grace's class will be another story."

Katherine held a plastic container of cookies up. "Your father stopped by. He heard that Leah was stuck in bed and since Grace loves your mother's recipe for Snickerdoodles he thought she'd like to take some to school to share."

Tony was surprised. It was true that since the children had been born his father had made a better effort at being a grandfather than he had been as a father, but still, Senior was Senior and he had his relapses. Of course, Senior was just like Gibbs—couldn't say no to Grace. "She'll be thrilled," he stated. "Might help since it doesn't look like Leah is going to make it to that party next Monday."

"Anthony," Leah's voice came from the hallway.

"Leah," Katherine chided her. "I told you to stay on the sofa and I'd bring you what you needed."

"Fine, but right now I need a ride to the hospital," Leah snapped. "My water just broke!"

Tony jumped off the stool, food still stuffed in his mouth and reached for his keys. Swallowing what was in his mouth he dashed to the closet to grab their jackets. Katherine was helping Leah down the hall to the open jacket and then into the coat. Tony grabbed the bag for the hospital and threw it over his shoulder.

Jack and Grace were standing at the edge of the living room, watching with wide, curious eyes. "Mommy, Daddy, where are you going?" the little boy asked. "The movie isn't over yet."

Katherine tried to shoo them back into the living. "Mommy and Daddy are going to the hospital. I'm sure they'll call when the baby is here."

"The baby is coming?" Jack asked with a grin on his face. "Really? Right now?"

"Yes, the baby is coming," Tony told him, opening the front door. "Be good for Nana and Grandpa, alright?"

"Grandpa!" Jack shouted, taking off towards the den where John was sitting reading and having a drink. "The baby is coming!"

Katherine helped Tony guide Leah onto the front steps. "Don't worry about the kids, alright. They'll be fine."

Leah suddenly panicked. "Oh my God! Theo and Samantha! I promised Tim I'd watch them!"

Tony chuckled. "I think Tim is going to understand."

Slowly they started down the icy front steps, taking them carefully towards the car that was waiting for them. It was then, while Tony and Katherine helped Leah down the steps that he noticed Grace, boots on the wrong feet, jacket buttoned unevenly, following them. Katherine continued to help Leah to the car while Tony gently dealt with the little girl. "Gracie, what are you doing, sweetheart?"

Grace looked up as she climbed down the steps. "I'm going to the hospital with you and Mommy."

With a heavy sigh, Tony picked her up and carried her back inside to the warm house. "I'm sorry, princess, you need to stay here. I don't know how long it's going to take for the baby to arrive and you have school in the morning. I promise, Mommy is going to be okay."

"But hospitals are scary places, Daddy. People who are sick go there and don't come back," Grace argued.

"Sometimes. But the hospital is the best place for Mommy and the baby to be," Tony said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I know! Why don't you and Sammy draw pictures for Mommy and the baby while we're gone?"

Grace nodded her head and let Tony take her jacket off. She sat down and slipped out of her boots. When she stood up she hugged Tony's legs tightly "I love you," she whispered before disappearing.

Tony chuckled to himself before he turned on his heel and ran back outside. Leah was in the car and waiting for him. "Is Grace okay?" she asked, breathing through a contract as he started the car up.

He nodded. "She'll be fine. She just wanted to make sure that her mommy came home from the hospital, because they're scary places that sick people go to and do not come home from."

She looked exasperated. "Where does she come up with this stuff? Have you been telling her about hospitals, Tony? Because that sounds like something you would say about them."

"Can't take credit for this one," Tony said as he pulled the car out of the driveway, waving at Katherine before driving away. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "Let's go have our baby."


	4. Isabella

**Warnings:** Cute, holiday fluff

 **A/N:** Here's part four! Enjoy!

* * *

Little fingers stretched out and grasped Tony's finger. Isabella Leigh DiNozzo, all of a few hours old, opened her eyes and looked at her father, curiously. Tony smiled down at the small baby girl wrapped in a white blanket and wearing a red cap for Christmas. She was the sweetest Christmas gift that he had ever received, all seven pounds six ounces of her.

Tony gently laid a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "You know... I think she looks like my mom," he observed gazing at his daughter's features. "My mother loved the name Isabella, she always talked about wanting to name her daughter that..."

"Is that why you suggested it?" Leah asked, sleepily from her hospital bed. Fourteen hours of labor had really exhausted her, but she was still smiling.

"Huh? I don't know why I suggested it," Tony said, looking at his wife with a tired smile. "But maybe... maybe it was because my mom loved it."

On the nightstand Leah's cell phone buzzed. Wincing, slightly, Leah shifted on the bed and found it. "My parents are here with the kids," she said. "Do you think Grace is angry at me that I didn't get to her holiday party?"

Tony stood and gently placed Isabella in her mother's arms. He leaned down and kissed Leah's cheek. "I think Grace is going to be fine once she meets her baby sister. That holiday party will be forgotten." He smoothed his hair down and went out into the hall to go and meet his kids and in-laws.

"Daddy!" Grace's voice called gleefully from the elevator. She came charging at him and Tony lifted her into his arms. "Can we meet the new baby now?"

"Yes, you can meet her now," Tony assured her with a chuckle. She wiggled in his arms while he carried her into Leah's hospital room.

Isabella had fallen asleep, not interested in meeting her older siblings and grandparents at this point. However, she was startled awake when Jack and Grace excitedly crowded their mother and baby sister. Letting out a frustrated cry, Isabella opened her eyes and came face to face with her older brother and sister for the first time.

Jack pulled on Grace's shirt slightly. "You're too close, Grace. She doesn't like it."

Grace pouted, "But I just want to see her!"

"Mom, can I hold her?" Jack asked.

"No! I want too!" Grace whined.

Leah soothed Isabella and promised both children that once they settled down, and stopped arguing, they would each get a turn holding their little sister. "Let Nana have a turn first, alright?"

Katherine gently and eagerly scoped the newborn infant into her arms. Isabella wasn't entirely happy with being jostled around. It took her a little bit to settle into her grandmother's embrace, but once she did, she fell asleep.

Grace still upset that she didn't get to hold the baby first, snuggled against Leah. Her mother smoothed her hair back and gave her a little kiss. "When are you coming home, Mommy? Will you be home in time for Christmas?"

"I'll be home tomorrow," Leah assured her. "And there will be plenty of time for us to make our cookies for Santa, okay?"

"Can I make them with Papa?"

"Oh, so you liked the cookies that Papa made huh?"

Grace smiled at her. "Yes. He came to my party and told me that they were Nana Lizzie's favorite."

Tony and Leah looked at her parents surprised. "My father went to her holiday party?" Tony inquired, startled.

Katherine nodded and rocked Isabella in her arms. "Yes. And he seemed very excited to be going to see Jack's show later this week."

Jack sat at the edge of the hospital bed and turned to look at Leah. "Mom, it's okay if you have to stay home with the baby and miss my show. I understand. Grandpa said he would video tape it for you."

"Dad," Leah chided her father. "Did you honestly tell him I wouldn't be there?"

"Didn't know how you were going to feel," John argued, getting his turn to hold his new granddaughter. "Better to be prepared than disappointed the day of the show."

Tony ruffled Jack's hair. "Don't worry, bud. Mom and I have a baby-sitter for your sisters so we can both be at the show, alright?"

Jack's face brightened. "Okay. Can I hold Isabella _now_ please?"

Instructing the little boy to sit back on the pillows next to his mother, John helped Jack hold the baby in his arms. He smiled at his new little sister. Grace climbed over her mother and squished in between Leah and Jack so she could see Isabella. While both children were busy holding and gently talking to the baby, Tony caught Leah's eye and he grinned at her. Even though the last few days had been hectic, they wouldn't change a thing about this Christmas. They had three healthy, happy, beautiful children and in the end that was all that mattered to both of them. Isabella had truly made this Christmas a special one.

* * *

By Christmas Eve the DiNozzo family was tired but all settled at home, adjusting to their new addition.

Gibbs sat on the floor after arriving for the holiday party to play Legos with Jack in front of the Christmas tree. Grace was laying on her stomach nearby, her red plaid skirt spread out around her as she played with some new toys. The former marine smiled watching the two children. They had just gotten back from Christmas Eve mass and as promised by their mother if they were good, they'd get to open one present.

Apparently they had been good because both the kids had been playing with brand new toys when Gibbs showed up. "Heard you guys were good in church," he said, rubbing Grace on the back.

"Isabella wasn't. She cried a lot," Grace said, her green eyes gazing up at Gibbs. "Daddy had to take her for a walk."

"She's just a baby, Gracie," Jack said. "She doesn't understand what church is."

"She doesn't do much," the little girl told Gibbs with a pout. "I thought we'd get to play with her."

Gibbs continued to rub her back. "Babies when they are brand new are very small and they don't know how to use their arms and legs yet. As she gets bigger she'll learn. And she's lucky to have such a good big brother and big sister to teach her things."

Jack finished snapping his Legos into place, completing his pirate ship. "Grandpa Gibbs, do you think we could build a pirate ship in your basement?"

"Pirate ship is a little too big for my basement, bud," Gibbs said with a laugh. "And right now I'm building something for Isabella, not a boat."

"What are you building her?" Grace asked, interested. Gibbs had built the children's' cribs and dressers and then their beds... "Are you making her a crib? She's using mine."

"Nope. Your mom asked for a new rocking chair."

"Is that what you're making for Isabella?"

"Mommy needs a chair to rock her to sleep in, doesn't she?"

Jack glared at his sister. "And you need to keep it a secret! It's a surprise!"

Grace gave Gibbs large, innocent eyes. "I won't tell Mommy, Grandpa, I promise!"

Gibbs kissed her cheek and got up off the floor. Leaving the kids in the living room playing, he found Tony and Leah in the kitchen getting the food ready for the party, while Leah's sister entertained Isabella. The newborn was dressed in a velvet red dress, trimmed with white lace, and she had a white bow barrette clipped in her dark, thick hair. Gibbs couldn't resist giving the newborn a little kiss on the top of her soft head before pouring himself a bourbon.

Norah rocked the infant in her arms, the light in the kitchen catching on her massive diamond ring. "I told Bobby that I didn't want children, but I don't know, seeing you pretty girl, I think I might want to have at least one baby."

"Don't say that when Mom gets here," Leah said, chuckling, "Or she'll have your baby shower all planned out."

"Believe me, I won't be uttering the word baby around Mom until I'm sure I'm having one," Norah replied, grinning.

Isabella fussed before she started to wail. Leah stopped what she was doing and took the baby back from her sister. "She's probably hungry. I'll go feed her."

Norah watched as Leah left and then smiled, devilishly at Tony. "I never pegged you for wanting three kids."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't realize how much I wanted kids until Leah got pregnant with Jack."

Gibbs reached out and pat Tony on the shoulder. Throughout his years he had seen a lot of lousy fathers—Tony was not one of them. The man devoted his life to his kids, they were his world and incredibly loved. Norah was being called to from the living room and she went to see what her niece and nephew wanted. "You did good, Tony," he said, softly.

"Huh?" Tony questioned. "What do you mean, Gibbs?"

"All this—you did good. Life handed you a terrible hand as a child and you rose above it," Gibbs said, proudly. "You even managed to change your father."

"Never thought my dad would be so involved in Jack and Grace's life, but since he moved down here... he's been to school events, baked cookies with Grace the other day," Tony recalled, smiling. "Funniest thing I ever saw... both of them covered in flour."

"Leah really was the best thing to happen to you."

"Yeah, she really was."

The backdoor opened, a jingle bell ringing, and immediately the kitchen was filled with joyful greetings, laughing children, and even more food. Gibbs watched as Theo and Samantha tore off down the hall looking for Grace and Jack, and eagerly calling, "Where is she? Where's Isabella?" in tandem.

Tim shook his head. "They're excited about meeting the baby. Keep asking if we're going to have anymore babies."

Delilah maneuvered her chair into the kitchen and shut the door. "And we keep telling them they're plenty. But, I'm with my kids. Where is she? I want to see her!"

"Leah's feeding her," Tony said, taking their coats. "Promise the little lady will be happy and content and all ready to be passed around like a football tonight."

"Oh, Tony," Delilah said, with a little shake of her head. "We won't be passing her around like a football—I promise we'll be very gentle. And I've been promised, from your wife, that I get to hold her first!"

* * *

Somehow, Tony found himself on the sofa in the man cave with five children crowded around him. Grace and Samantha were snuggled in his lap, Theo against one side, Jack and Victoria at his feet. After they'd eaten, opened presents and Grandpa Ducky had read _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ the children had conned Tony somehow into watching a movie with them.

All five of the children were clad in Christmas pajamas, Grace had her favorite stuffed animal wedged underneath her arm, and Victoria had her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Tony grinned to himself. Before meeting Leah he had never been comfortable around children, now, he realized he didn't mind having so many of them draped all over him. It made them feel safe and he felt loved.

"It's awfully quiet down here," Tim announced entering the room. He sat down next to his son. "What are you watching?"

"Rudolph," Theo said, sleepily. "He just the Island of Misfit toys."

"I would never throw my toys away," Victoria said. "I love all of them."

Tony chuckled. He often felt like the team had been a band of misfit toys that Gibbs had taken under his wing, given them a place to belong and feel loved. "Well, just because a toy is different doesn't mean they cannot be fun."

Tim glanced at him seriously. "That's very deep, Tony. This movie bringing out the philosophical side in you?"

"Perhaps I relate to those misfit toys," Tony answered, honestly.

"Daddy," Grace argued, "You're not a misfit! No one would ever throw you away!"

"Yeah, Uncle Tony," Victoria replied, looking at him with adoration in her eyes. "We all love you!"

 _Oh if they only knew how much of a misfit I was when I was a kid,_ Tony thought, giving his daughter a kiss and ruffling Victoria's hair. The girls settled in and watched the rest of the movie with Tony and Tim. By the time it was over only Jack and Victoria were still awake. With the help of Gibbs, Tony and Tim carried a sleeping Grace, Samantha, and Theo back upstairs.

Everyone was bundling up to head back out into the cold and as the mismatched family said good-night, Tony wasn't sure if it was the bourbon he'd shared with Gibbs earlier warming his heart, or the feeling of love and family, either way he was happy.

Leah was the one to close and lock the door behind their guests. Her parents were staying over with Norah and Bobby for the night so Tony and Leah could spend Christmas morning with just their kids, Gibbs would also be back for dinner the following day. She smiled at Jack, standing near her and rubbing his eyes. "I think it's time for all little boys and girls to get to bed so Santa can come."

"Okay, but can I say good night to Izzie first?" Jack questioned.

"Sure. She's in her swing," Leah said pointing towards the living room.

"Night, Izzie," Jack whispered to the newborn and gave her a kiss. "Wait until you see what Santa brings us tomorrow! I bet it's going to be good!"

Tony laughed. "Let's go, sport, time for bed," he instructed. Jack dashed up the stairs in front of him. Tony carried Grace up to her bedroom, tucking her into bed before went to tuck Jack in.

Jack had his blanket up to his chin. "Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, bud."

Before the light was even out, Jack was sound asleep. Tony closed the door halfway and peeked in on Grace. Both children are tuckered out and would sleep straight through to morning.

Downstairs, Isabella was still awake, rocking in her swing, notes of a lullaby playing. Tony joined Leah on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. He was exhausted but he wouldn't trade anything in the world to go back to being single and alone. His wife and kids made being exhausted worth it.


	5. One Final Christmas Surprise

**Warnings:** Cute, holiday fluff

 **A/N:** Here is the final part. Promise I will venture back into this verse again but I want to finish up another one of my stories first. Hope you have enjoyed this little Christmas tale :)

* * *

Early on Christmas Day the kids had Tony and Leah up, wanting to open their gifts. Leah, after having been up at three to feed the baby really didn't want a part of it, but Tony promised to make her coffee.

Jack and Grace tearing down the stairs, yelling happily, woke up the baby. So while Tony made sure there was coffee, Leah made sure Isabella was clean and fed, and content. It didn't take her long to settle after being changed and fed, and she slept tucked in her bouncy seat on the floor while her brother and sister opened presents around her. Tony watched the scene through his phone, video taping the joyful expressions on his kids' faces while they uncovered their treasures.

Tony couldn't help chuckling as Jack and Grace's excitement bubbled out of them in happy shouts and squeals. The holidays were vastly different now then before he met his wife and their children were born. It wasn't quiet and lonely anymore. He rather enjoyed Christmas now.

"Daddy! Look!" Grace said, holding up a brand new baby doll. "Santa brought me a new baby!"

"Just like he said he would," Tony quipped, grinning at Leah.

Grace scooted on her bottom towards Isabella and gently put a bow on the baby's head. She smiled at her baby sister and then went back to play with her new toys.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Leah asked, puzzled.

"She was one of our Christmas presents. She needed a bow," the little girl replied, innocently.

Tony laughed and put his phone down. He reached out and scooped both kids up into his arms and amid their giggles and protests, kissed their cheeks. "Merry Christmas my little reindeer."

Jack squirmed out of his father's grasp and pulled something out from underneath the tree. "Daddy, there's one more gift," he said. Gently he handed it to his father. "It's something for your new office."

Leah smiled at the confusion on his face as the flat package wrapped in red and green paper was placed in his lap. She reached out and rubbed Isabella's tummy when the baby began to fuss. "We wanted it to have a personal touch."

"Personal touch, huh?" Tony questioned with a chuckle as he tore the paper off. His smile faded when he saw what was underneath—a professional photograph of his wife and kids. Leah was sitting in the middle, holding Isabella, Jack and Grace seated around her, they were all wearing white shirts and jeans, and it was taken against a white background. "How... how did you get this taken so fast?"

"Friend from college is a photographer. She took it for me, printed it, and framed it. I picked it up yesterday," Leah replied. Her blue eyes filled with apprehension. "Do you like it? If not... my friend agreed to take another one."

Tony gently ran his hand over the photograph. He loved it. He loved how it captured his entire reason for doing what he did. "Why wouldn't I love it? Leah, it's beautiful... it's perfect... and it will add that personal touch my office needs."

Leah sighed in relief. Tony put the photograph down and scooted towards her, pulling his wife close and kissing her.

"Ew! Gross!" Jack said, laughing.

"Someday, when you want to kiss your wife I'm going to yell out, _ew gross!_ " Tony teased his son, ruffling his hair.

"No way! I'm never getting married. Girls have cooties," Jack said.

"You remember that until you're thirty-five okay?" Tony countered with a grin.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and asked if he could go play with his new toys. Soon both the kids were off to the playroom. Isabella fussed from the bouncy seat looking to be held. Tony obliged her, tucking the tiny infant into his arms and giving her a soft kiss. Shifting the baby into one arm, he reached out with his free one and pulled Leah close. In a few hours the house was going to be loud with Leah's family. "Merry Christmas," he murmured.

Leah smiled. "It seems a bit merrier this year, don't you think?" she asked. "Our family is complete, you have a safer position at NCIS...surrounded by all our family—my parents, your dad, Gibbs—everyone is going to be here."

Tony looked at the baby. Isabella gazed back at him with trust in her eyes. "Yeah," he cooed at the baby, smiling, "this is the merriest Christmas yet."

* * *

Isabella went down easy for the night. Leah didn't even have to rock her. She was turning out to be the most easy going baby of her three, and after a long, busy Christmas Day, Leah was alright with that.

After having her family—brothers, sisters, their kids and spouses, her parents—all over for Christmas dinner, the house seemed strangely silent. Leah flipped the baby monitor on and headed back downstairs.

In the living room a fire crackled loudly in the fireplace, the house filled with the smell of burning wood, and on the sofa in front of it was Tony. Jack and Grace, exhausted and finally having come down from their sugar rush, were snuggled into Tony's arms sound asleep. Leah laughed silently and reached out to put a blanket over the two sleeping munchkins and the one giant kid. Tony stirred, briefly, but then settled back to sleep tightening his hold on the kids.

"Long day for them," Gibbs said from the easy chair. He chuckled. "Who do you think ate more sugar? The kids or Tony?"

"My bet is on Tony," Leah said plopping down into the loveseat. "The reminders not to overdo it are more for him than the kids."

Gibbs chuckled again and poked at the fire. "Ah, he means well."

Leah smiled, lovingly over her shoulder at her kids and husband fast asleep. "Yes. I wouldn't want him any other way." And she wouldn't, because if he stopped being a big kid then he just wouldn't be Tony anymore. Somehow that giant kid inside of him was all part of his charm.

Slowly, Gibbs got up out of the chair and went to her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Know something, Leah—he feels the same way about you."

As the former marine headed up stairs to crash for the night in their guest room, Leah felt tears spring in her eyes. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the fact that she was exhausted, or perhaps it was just the idea that no matter what Tony loved her for her. Either way, she didn't stop her tears. She let them fall as she got up and put the fire out. Leaning down she gave her husband a kiss on the forehead, followed up by giving one to each of her children.

Tony grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away and whispered, "Merry Christmas, bella."

Leah smiled and whispered back, "Merry Christmas, honey."

* * *

Tim knocked on their door a few days after Christmas. Inside he could hear Isabella wailing and Grace throwing the biggest tantrum of all times.

Jack was sitting on the back steps, getting ready to go kick his new soccer ball around in the backyard. "I wouldn't go in there, Uncle Tim. Dad says the girls are out of their minds right now. What does that mean, Uncle Tim?"

"Ah, wouldn't know," Tim said with a shrug. "New babies do tend to cry a lot."

"So what's Gracie's problem?" Jack countered, his face scrunched up in deep thought.

"Lack of sleep," Tony said from the open door. "Hey, Tim. What brings you by?"

Tim gulped and swallowed, listening to Grace's wails and as Leah soothed Isabella—completely ignoring the tantruming child. "Delilah, um... gave me some... news. I really wasn't prepared for it, Tony. I think... I think I need some advice."

Tony shooed Jack off the back steps, the little boy groaning as he went. He waited until his son was in the backyard, kicking his new soccer ball around in the snow, before saying anything. "What kind of news? She seemed happy on Christmas Eve. Everything alright, Tim?"

"She told me she as pregnant."

"Wait? What?"

"Funny. That's the same reaction I had. Now she's mad at me," Tim sighed. "This is new territory for me, Tony. I've never lived with a pregnant woman!"

Tony let the news sink in for a moment. Doctors had told Tim and Delilah five years ago that it would be difficult for her to carry a baby to term. It was the reason they had hired a surrogate. When Leah and Tony started talks of having their third baby, Jimmy and Breena had announced they were putting their name back on the list to adopt, but Tim and Delilah had not made any mentions of wanting to have another child. He swallowed. "Not sure I have a lot of advice, Tim. I barely survived those pregnancies."

Sinking down onto the step, Tim groaned. "I was afraid you were going to say that. It's going to be a long nine months."

Lowering himself down onto the step with Tim, Tony reached out, grinned, and pat him on the back. "Merry Christmas, Timmy. And welcome to the strange, wildly thrilling ride of having three children."

"You've only been the father of three for a couple of weeks," Tim pointed out.

"Only that long?" Tony questioned, rubbing his temple. "Feels longer. Guess I'm tired, too."

"I hope that Delilah and I can handle as well as you and Leah have."

"You will... but not sure how well we're handling it today."

Tim glanced back at the house. Grace had stopped her crying but Isabella was obviously fussy. He sighed. "I guess I better get home before Delilah has any more reasons to be mad at me."

Tony chuckled. "Remember, when she's pregnant, she doesn't need reasons to be mad at you. Oh, and keep lots of different flavors of ice cream in the house to cut down on the amount of times that you need to run out to satisfy late night cravings."

Grace opened the back door then and gently snuck out. "Daddy. Mommy says I have to come outside to play so Izzie can take her nap. Will you push me on the swings?"

"Sure," Tony said, pulling her hat over her ears to keep her warm. "Your brother is already in the backyard. Go play with him until I finish up with Uncle Tim."

"Can Uncle Tim play with us too?" Grace asked, looking at Tim with her wide, innocent eyes.

"Uncle Tim needs to go home and take care of Aunt Delilah."

"Why, is she sick?"

"No, she isn't sick."

Grace scrunched her nose up in thought for a moment. "When Mommy had Izzie in her belly, Daddy took care of her. Does Aunt Delilah have a baby in her belly?"

Tony laughed while Tim blinked rapidly. "Cat's out of the bag now, McGee. Everyone will know by New Year's."


End file.
